The Priest of Seiryu
by SeiryuHoushi
Summary: When a young man opens the middle of The Universe of the Four Gods, a long forgotten prophecy is fulfilled and everything begins to change. Nakago isn't happy. Several one-sided romances (TomoIchimu, KeishuNuriko) I haven't seen much FY, forgive errors.
1. Prologue

_When Konan was on the brink of destruction, a girl appeared to gain the holy powers of Suzaku, but this is not her story..._

  


Ichimu grumbled incoherently about something, then he got up out of the bed. He pulled on his uniform, still half asleep, and picked up his books. That was when he looked at the clock and paniced realizing he was running late.

  


When he ran into the girl, he didn't think twice before picking up his books and running on. The girl had been Miaka Yuki and by accident he had retrieved one of her books. The Universe of the Four Gods was now in his hands.

  


As he reached his first class, he frantically searched for the needed book. "N-nani? It's not here?! What's this?" He opened, not to the first page, but the middle of the Universe of the Four Gods. His eyes scanned over it and he read it to himself under his breath. "This is the continuation of the Seiryuu Seishi and the story of a boy who reunited them. This story is also an incantation and whomever finishes reading it will gain this power. As soon as the page is turned the story will become reality and begin?" He laughed softly. "Oh great, I got some messed up children's book. Maybe one of the pages will have the name of the owner." He turned the page, assuming he had time as no one was here yet. Blue swirled before his eyes and he was lost.

  


Keishu rubbed his forehead, pushing his bangs up. He looked about, wondering where Ichimu was. They'd been friends for what seemed like forever and he'd come to tell Ichimu something important. "Nani?! Those are Ichimu's things!" Keishu ran over to the desk and noticed the open book. His eyes scanned over the first line and he read it aloud. "The young man arrived not in the time that it should have been, but in the past and things would change. The Seiryuu Seishi were alive, and perhaps this time would survive their trials. However, the true question as before was this: Would they survive each other?"

  


*

  


Ichimu looked about him. His surroundings were odd and he didn't recognize them at all. How had he gotten here? At that moment a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce him rode up. There was an unconcious woman draped over his saddle. It only took Ichimu a moment to recognize her. "Hongo! HONGO!"

  


"You know her then?" The man asked calmly. Ichimu looked for a moment at this man's strange armor, odd clothing. Who was he? Where was he from?

  


"It's Hongo Yui... How could I not know her?" Ichimu suddenly laughed. "I understand now... This is a dream!"

  


The man continued to give him the same cold stare. "You're dressed the same as her."

  


"We come from the same class."

  


"Very well. Welcome to Kutou, Priest of Seiryuu."

  


"But I'm not-" Ichimu didn't have a chance to finish before a blast of Chi knocked him out.

  


"I am Seiryu Seishi Nakago."


	2. Seiryu Seishi Soi and Tomo, Heart of the...

Seiryu Seishi Soi and Tomo, Heart of the Suzaku Priest 

  


Keishu left the classroom with Ichimu's things as it began to fill. He found an empty room and continued to read the book. For some reason it had become uncontrollably addictive. " And so the Seiryu Priest was unknowingly carried to the heart of Kutou by Seiryu Seishi Nakago. There he would meet two more Seishi who were bound by fate to Nakago.

  


*

  


"What's this, Nakago? A boy? I understand the girl. The priestess of Seiryuu, isn't she? But the boy? What do you need him for?" the red-haired women asked, irritatedly.

  


"Can't your tiny mind comprehend what this means?" The man who's face was covered in make-up smiled. "Baka. It's obvious that he's the Priest."

  


"The Priest? Have you lost all sense, Tomo?" She rolled her eyes, "There's no priest. Obviously all your illusions have gotten to YOUR head."

  


"I could crush you, Soi. Say one more word." He held up one of his fingers with it's long red nail to emphasize his point.

  


"Calm yourselves. Tomo is right, Soi." Nakago responded.

  


Tomo smirked and raised one eyebrow as if to say 'Who's crazy now?' At that moment, Ichimu chose to awaken.

  


"N-Nani?" He stood up, shaking his head with one of his hands to the side of it, trying to clear his thoughts. As he looked into the faces of these two new seishi, he backed away startled.

  


"Idiot, you've startled him!" Soi growled angrily at Tomo.

  


"I'm suppose to be intimidating." Tomo turned his back on her. "What would a prostitue know about the theatre anyways."

  


"Shut up."

  


"Your wit cuts me to the bone, Soi." Tomo grinned.

  


"Silence." Nakago spoke up. "Seiryu no Houshi."

  


Ichimu's eyes narrowed. "You! I remember you! BAKA! Why did you knock me out like that?!"

  


"I didn't have time for pleasantries."

  


Tomo looked at the boy for a moment with a mild interest and then shrugged it off. Too young.

  


"What exactly is the purpose of the priest?" Soi asked.

  


Tomo turned to face her and instead of his normally hate-filled voice, he spoke softly. "He has the power to change the Seishi. Our lives might be very different from the original."

  


"And how do YOU know this?"

  


"I've seen the sacred scrolls."

  


"I don't get this. Why are all of you calling me a priest? I'm not a priest, I'm just a student!" Ichimu looked at them, wanting answers.

There was a scream that echoed through the walls. Nakago turned to the other two Seishi, "Bring him with us. Our Priestess has awakened."

  


"Hongo-San." Ichimu immediately went up to her. "Are you alright, Hongo-San?"

  


Yui stood up and looked at him momentarily. She paused. "Hiryu-San?"

  


"You remember me!" Ichimu beamed.

  


"Flying Dragon." Soi smiled. "How appropriate that you are Seiryu no Houshi."

  


"I am not! Stop calling me that!" Ichimu did the first thing that came to mind. He threw chi and then stood there wondering how he had done it. Strangely, Nakago's kanji of 'Shin' glowed on his forehead.

  


"You've manifested Nakago's symbol." Soi replied from where she had quickly rolled to escape. "Trust me, I would know Nakago's symbol. I know everything there is to know ab-"

  


"Silence, Soi." Nakago interuppted, irritatedly.

  


"If you want to see your home," Tomo crossed his arms, "Manifest my symbol. You have the ability to see your home."

  


Ichimu clenched his fist, "But not actually go. You wouldn't let me get away that easy."

  


"It is your fate to manifest the seven symbols all at once and destroy Suzaku's power should he be ressurrected." Nakago cut off Tomo as he looked about to say something.

  


"Where am I?" Yui looked first to Ichimu, then to Nakago. "Where is Miaka? I came here because of Miaka."

  


Nakago seemed to enjoy what he had to say next, "You've come to her aid, but where was she in the forest? When you were defiled, where was she?"

  


"Baka." Ichimu laughed. "That's not going to work."

  


Nakago looked at him for a moment. His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

  


"Lady Yui, you were not touched. If you were it would have been by this man and since you're his precious Priestess, he would not have let that happen." He looked at Soi for a second and she saw the faint glimpse of a faint Kanji, 'Bo', glowing on his upper right thigh. "A very interesting ability, Soi. You can increase the chi of male Seishi?"

  


Soi nodded slowly. "Yes."

  


"I've borrowed some of your knowledge in the matter. I must confess, it's a bit odd to see things from a woman's perspective when you're a man."

  


Soi nodded. "I'm sure, Houshi."

  


"Since you are all intent that I am the priest, I might as well use this ability to my own advantage." Ichimu smiled. "I'm no worse than Nakago if I do."

  


Nakago growled, irritated. He was beginning to strongly dislike this priest. Why did the boy stand up against him like that? He'd never met anyone who dared do that. He'd just have to teach the boy his place.

  


Tomo was awe-struck. There was actually someone who would stand up to Nakago? He felt his faceflush red and was glad for the thick white paint covering his cheeks. If he had fallen for Nakago purely because he, Tomo, feared him, he was now realizing the error of that.

  


Ichimu looked at Yui. "Lady Yui, I think it fitting that you stay by side as we are Priest and Priestess. I will protect you."

  


*

  


"So it was that Sieryu Seishi Tomo's fate changed. With the course of his love changed, so too did his loyalty. Seiryu no Houshi's work had begun." Keishu looked at the picture in the book of the painted faced warrior and the priest of Seiryu. He felt oddly reminded of Ichimu by the priest. Then he shook it off.

  


He turned the page and began reading. "The boy who bravely stood against Nakago's journey was far from over, and now that he had taken his place as Priest, he learned of a new priest arriving to lead a group of seven called the Suzaku Seishi." Keishu suddenly saw red swim before his eyes.

  


*

  


The emperor of Konan had recently met the Priestess of Suzaku when the boy fell into the courtyards outside. People rushed to his aid, others called the emperor to come and see him.

  


Keishu brushed his pink hair back into place and stood up, dazed. "Nani? Where am I?"

  


"Not this again." A man with turqouise hair responded irritatedly.

  


"Is he alright?" The purple-haired woman asked.

  


"Not sure... You're name was Nuriko, wasn't it?"

  


"Yes. And you are Tamahome, correct?"

  


"Yeah."

  


Keishu looked at them irritatedly for a moment. "Are you two ignoring me?"

  


The emperor was quickly down. He was a beautiful young man with brown hair kept under a hat, but he seemed lost in all the formality of his clothing. It made him look far older than he was.

  


"Hotohori-Sama." Nuriko and Tamahome both bowed.

  


Keishu was awed, not by the emperor, but this 'Nuriko'. She was beautiful, graceful. She seemed to have everything that a man could want in a woman. Every movement she made provocatively showed him a little of her figure, but just enough to hit him with the realization that he could not see through her dress. He shook his head. What was it about this woman that captured his attention so?

  


Hotohori looked over the boy. Keishu wished hard for a moment that his hair wasn't that odd shade of pink. That he hadn't been born looking so odd. Hotohori didn't seem to notice. "Do either of you realize why he is here?"

  


Nuriko and Tamahome shook their heads. They were clearly puzzled. Keishu felt his heart race a little at the way Nuriko gently shook her head in such a manner as to leave her hair absolutely perfect. She had it down to an art, whoever this woman was.

  


"This is the legendary Priest of Suzaku."

  


"Priest?" Nuriko questioned gently. Keishu felt he'd say a million puzzling things just to hear her voicequestioning them.

  


*

  


Ichimu smiled. He had the faithful service of atleast Tomo now. He hated the controlling grip Nakago seemed to have and he was going to teach his strongest seishi a thing or two about obeying. 

  


Yui had spoken of returning home. Home? He felt powerful here, as if he could do anything. Why should he wish to return to a world where he went day by day, unnoticed, uncared for, alone? He was going to make a difference here, yes. Things would shape up and he would be feared. He would do his duty as priest and destroy Suzaku's powers. What was home anyways?

  


He looked out into the starry night into foreign constellations. For a moment he wondered what had become of Keishu, the only boy who had ever dared befriend him.

  


*

  


Keishu walked through the doors with Miaka and looked around. There were a pair of girl attendants standing by. That wasn't unusual. All ladies of the court had attendants. 

  


He looked about and saw a graceful hand reach over the top of a thin structure, obviously meant to be changed behind. He felt his heart beat hard in his chest. "M-Miss Nuriko?"

  


"You should not be in here." One of the attendants frowned.

  


"It's important." Miaka smiled happily. "Hotohori sent us."

  


The two attendants looked shocked that anyone would have the nerve to address the emperor so informally. Keishu tried to explain. "We are the Priest and Priestess of Suzaku. We are here on orders to summon Celestial Warrior Nuriko. Why aren't the two of you helping her dress?"

  


"Because I like my privacy." Nuriko stepped out from behind the screen.

  


Keishu dropped a hair brush that he had picked up to examine. Why hadn't he come to his senses before? He could now see plainly why Nuriko was so attractive to him.

  


Nuriko quickly pulled the dress more tightly closed, hoping no one had been looking. As Keishu got back his composure, it seemed no one else had. Miaka quickly hugged on to the purple-haired seishi, the attendants smiling and chattering. It really didn't matter to the priestess that she hardly knew Nuriko or that the beautiful-faced seishi seemed to be her worst rival for the affections of Emperor Hotohori. 

  


Keishu scolded himself. How could he have not noticed? As they walked down the halls, Keishu put his hand on Nuriko's arm and let Miaka walk ahead of the two of them. "Nuriko."

  


Nuriko paused and looked at him, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

  


"I-I know." Keishu looked downward. 

  


Nuriko's perfect smile faultered for a bit. "Know what?"

  


Keishu leaned closer, whispering. "That you're a man."

  


Nuriko frowned. "You saw, didn't you? Forgive me for my deceptions. Could you please not tell? It'll just be between you and I."

  


Keishu desperately wanted to tell Nuriko how he felt at that moment. How could Keishu tell Nuriko whathad made him so eager to believe what he had glimpsed?

  


"Nuriko I," He paused for a moment, struggling against himself. "I won't." Women scared him. Maybe his fear of them came from his mother leaving his family, maybe he was just born that way. He wasn't sure, but that had been his grounds for belief. He couldn't love a woman and he wasn't afraid of Nuriko.


	3. Grasping a Tassel, Fear and Love

Grasping a Tassel, Fear and Love

  


"So beautiful and frail, aren't you?" Ichimu gently ran his hand along Soi's face. She backed up from this unexpected move.

  


"D-did you have something you wanted to speak with me about?" Soi decided to keep her distance now. He had startled her, something she thought she had made hard to do.

  


"You've been increasing Nakago's Chi since you arrived here, haven't you?" Ichimu grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

  


"Y-yes." Why did she suddenly feel like a child being cornered by an adult?

  


"Don't you think it's wrong to let him use you like that?" Ichimu was slowly coming closer.

  


Soi wanted to escape. Why was he getting this close? What did he want?

  


Tomo watched from where he had cracked the door open just barely and felt as if he was going to cry. Why? Why was Soi always his rival? He decided at that moment that he hated her. He hated her with a vengeance. He would do anything to keep her from taking both Nakago and Ichimu. He stalked away, angrily.

  


"There will come a day when you have to choose. Priest or Seishi. Nakago doesn't intend to let me stay in command of anything. When faced with that choice, who will you choose?" Ichimu pushed her away, glancing at the door. His entire attitude changed. "The damage has been done. I don't want you to ever get that close to me again, do you understand? Your mission is accomplished. You have given a fellow Seishi the spark that he needed to give his greatest preformance. You sicken me."

  


Soi looked at him in horror, like a puppy that has just been kicked by it's master for the first time. Did she really sicken people? She left in a hurry, not wanting to stay.

  


Ichimu looked into his mirror. "Two, Nakago, Two. I'll make you my soldier in the end. You can't control me, but I can control you."

  


*

  


Keishu kept a safe distance from Nuriko, but he wanted to follow the disguised young man everywhere he could. If it weren't for Nuriko's secret, he knew that he wouldn't be so frustrated with himself. Slowly, the Suzaku Priest gave up and resigned himself to just waiting to leave. He found himself alone with Tamahome eventually.

  


"You look like a lost puppy." Tamahome remarked. "You shouldn't let yourself get caught up like that. I'm sure he'd have hysterics if he ever found out."

  


"W-What?" Keishu looked at Tamahome. Did he know, too? Did he know that Nuriko was a man?

  


"Well, I don't think that the Emperor of Konan would approve of the Priest of Suzaku chasing around one of the women who's spent the last several months, maybe years, trying to earn a place in the emperor's heart so that she could become the Emperess. Here's some sound advice. Stay away from the lady's of the court." Tamahome paused for a moment. "Hey, advice isn't free. Payment?"

  


Keishu looked at him oddly. Payment? This man wanted money for telling him something like THAT? He searched his pockets, irritated. He found a pen, some lint and then finally a few small coins. He handed them over, hoping it would do.

  


"What's this?" Tamahome asked, turning one of the coins over and over.

"It's a five yen piece, what else?"

  


"'Yen'?"

  


"Wait." Keishu paused. "Are you telling me that money here isn't in yen?"

  


"It's in gold and silver, just like it's always been. Where have you b-" Tamahome stopped, realizing that Keishu was, after all, from another world. "Well, it's no big deal. I can sell these for atleast thirty silver a piece."

  


*

  


All five followers of Seiryu were gathered together for the morning's meal. Ichimu looked at Yui across the table as everyone else silently ate. He smiled generously, but she looked away. Ichimu laughed inside, wondering if he repulsed all women this way. It didn't matter to him anyways. He held only one interest in her: she was _his_ priestess. She _belonged_ to him. It was a powerful feeling, almost god-like, to know that he controlled the lives of these men and women. He wink at Soi and Tomo shot her a venomous glance. Ah, success. His plans were working thus far. For a moment he worried that he was becoming like Nakago, but he shook it off. He grinned broadly at Nakago who looked at him with utter hatred and unshielded disgust. That was a suprise.

  


Since the moment they had met, Nakago had shielded his every thought and feeling. The brief breaking of his emotional shield was quickly repaired and once again Nakago became calm, cold, emotionless. Ichimu stared at Tomo for a moment, judging him. He took pride in his skills of judgement and his imagination. Within his mind's eye he peeled away the layers of make-up and looked both into Tomo's true face and the deeply buried self hidden within the actor shell. 

  


What he saw was an attractive man of a very young twenty. What he knew lay within was a chaotic mass of emotional problems boiling in self-hate. He took in everything about the young man that he could find and came up with a rough summary of the person. Shy, easily infatuated, probably an abused child and an orphan. Oh, how easily he could use that more than he already was. He looked at Soi.

  


For some reason, he felt that she was vile, like rotting meat to look at, never-the-less, he judged her. Slow to speak her thoughts on bad situations, childhood trauma, hero worship for Nakago. Ichimu felt sick just thinking about what she did when she could get her hands on Nakago. He didn't even bother judging Nakago, instead he turned his attentions to Yui. He didn't want to judge her, didn't want to know about her, he justed wanted to bask in the idea that she was his. Home she had said? At home he had nothing. He owned nothing. He himself was owned.

  


He lived with his Aunt, Uncle and elder cousin, and no matter the power he had here, he was weak there. He had no physical power to speak of and this left him in the hands of his cousin. His Aunt was often drunk and his Uncle worked nights and slept through the mornings. He mentally cringed thinking of his cousin. His cousin was not the gentlest nor the most beautiful of men and he liked to take advantage of the situation. How fitting that he was now leading a group comprised of people with troubled lives, hidden secrets. His cousin owned him, but now he owned these four.

  


He didn't want to abuse them. Perhaps that was the one kind thing about him. He owned them and he was going to be a kind and benevolent master-so long as it suited his purpose. He wouldn't go through with a plan that would scar them for life, though. He loved them in a parent-like fashion-even Soi.

  


The nauseous feeling faded as Ichimu realized this. No, it wasn't that she disgusted him. The treatment she'd been given disgusted him. "Soi." He said in a tone somehow both sharp and gentle, then he left the room. She followed him out, confused.

  


If she had been confused before, she was even more so as he pulled her close and hugged her to his chest. He pushed her head onto his shoulder.

"I didn't mean what I said. You're beautiful. You know that." He paused for a moment, "Wo ai ni is the chinese phrase, isn't it?" Ichimu smiled, not the mocking grin of a smile that was his usual, but a sweet and gentle smile of sincerety.

  


Soi broke into sobs against his shoulder. Why did he have to turn so sweet all of a sudden? She couldn't do it. Nakago had-What if Nakago found out? He had set aside his pride and used Tomo's affections against him once again to gain the information he needed. The fate of the priest was the same as the priestess. He would lose his powers should he bed a woman. Nakago had ordered her to seduce him, but how could she now? He was right. She had to make a choice. Him or Nakago.


	4. Even a Strong Willow Branch Cannot Survi...

Chapter 3: Even a Strong Willow Branch Cannot Survive With a Root of Illusion  
P  
PTomo smiled. It wasn't gentle, but it was amused. He was reviewing Keishu's life before creating the illusion he intended to use. So that's how it was. He watched Keishu's past for the little details he knew were there, and then he saw it. For a moment, he pitied the child. This was a rival he could crush easily. Keishu's weakness was the fact that he loved everyone and could easily be hurt by it.  
P  
P*****  
P  
P"Hiryu-san!" Yui called.  
P  
P"Eh?" Ichimu looked at her from where he stood. It was mid-day now. "What is it?"  
P  
P"Nakago called everyone to talk about strategies, but no one has seen Tomo since breakfast."  
P  
P"Don't worry about Tomo. He'll be fine."  
P  
P"Nakago wants to talk to you."  
P  
P"Really?" Ichimu smiled. "Would it happen to be about this 'Priest of Suzaku' that Soi told me about?"  
P  
P"I want to talk to you about that. It's Chuusei-San."  
P  
P"Keishu? You're sure?"  
P  
P"Nakago was informed the boy had pink hair. Who else could it be?"  
P  
P"You're right." Ichimu frowned. Against a friend. He pondered wether his friendship or his freedom meant more.  
P  
P*****

PThe young man bowed before the Emperor of Konan, Suzaku Seishi Hotohori. Hotori gave him a scrutinizing glance.  
P  
P"You claim to be Suzaku Seishi Tasuki?" Hotohori asked. "Can you prove this?"  
P  
PThe young man looked at the emperor with dazzling golden eyes. His hair was shorter, but this was no doubt Tomo. He held out his hand and the symbol 'Yoku' appeared on the palm.  
P  
PMiaka, standing behind Hotohori, suddenly felt a strange shock. "Shouldn't it be on your right arm?" She didn't know why she had said that, but she had.  
P  
PKeishu looked at her. He cared for her, yet he didn't dare touch her. She was a woman after all. "On his right arm?"  
P  
P"Something about this isn't right... Why isn't your hair red?"  
P  
PTomo focused his attentions on this girl. "Red? Why would it be red?"  
P  
PKeishu looked at Tomo suddenly. "She's right. You're not a Suzaku seishi." He took a step forward. "I've seen you before somewhere." His eyes lit up with recognition. "Painted-faced warrior of Seiryu!" A red aura glowed around Keishu at these words. Tomo's make-up faded into existence, his hair shot out in long strands.  
PTomo's eyes narrowed. "You broke my illusion. I suppose it only fair to introduce myself then before I kill all of you."  
P  
P"Seiryu Seishi Tomo, I already know your name."  
P  
PMiaka seemed to look out into space. Her voice was trance-like. "But Yui said Suboshi killed Tomo. Tomo killed his older brother."  
P  
PTomo stared at Miaka. What was this? Seiryu Seishi Suboshi? He hadn't met Suboshi yet. What was with this girl?  
P  
PA single tear trickled down Miaka's face as she continued, as if hypnotized. "She told me that I'd never be in his illusionary world again. She lied."  
P  
PTomo stepped back, away from this girl. Sudden images flashed before his eyes. Green-haired boys. Two of them. Identical. Himself kissing this girl. No. Aono kissing this girl. What was happening?  
P  
P*****  
P  
P"Ow." Ichimu winced. The symbol 'root' faded and Ichimu rubbed his face. "They got him. Rr."  
P  
P"What?" Yui questioned. She watched as the red mark of a delicate hand appeared on his face. "What's happening?"  
P  
P"She slapped him before I could cut the connection."  
P  
P"Who?"  
P  
P"Miaka. You're right though. Keishu is the priest."  
P  
P"Miaka?" Yui looked suprised. She couldn't hide it, she still cared about Miaka even though Nakago had continued attempts to tear her away from her bestfriend.  
P  
P"I'm not worried, though. It's Keishu. Tomo is in good hands."  
P  
P"What?!" Yui looked at Ichimu, hurt. "You planned something and didn't tell me?!"  
P  
P*****  
P  
P"I say we teach this guy a lesson." Tamahome spoke up.  
P  
P"No!" Keishu rushed in front of Tomo. "You can't hurt him! How is that fair just because he's not one of us?"  
P  
PWhat was this? Tomo looked up at the back of the young man. Was he defending him? Why?  
P  
P"He's the same as us, just on the wrong side. We shouldn't waste a life or damage it just because it was born with an ill-will toward us."  
P  
PAs Keishu shifted his stance, Tomo caught an eyeful of someone he hadn't noticed before. This someone had long purple hair. Tomo didn't have to give more than a cursory glance for his theatre-knowledge to reveal the person, though elegantly dress in a court lady's apparel, to be a man. He scowled. All-wrong! The make-up was too heavy, his stance a touch too manly, and his outfit too loose. Tomo stood. "You dare to come out of your dressing room like that?!" He growled angrily at Nuriko. There was an instant hatred between the two of them.   
  
P"You're one to talk!" Nuriko shot back. "No wonder they've kept hidden! If they're all as wretched as this one, they must be ashamed of themselves!"  
P  
P"Atleast I don't go wearing the disguise of a woman so poorly!" He then added, on a second thought, insult to Soi. "You look better than Soi on a good day, though! I give you credit for that!" Tomo smiled inwardly. Just like everywhere he went. There was always someone who hated him. Soi hated him, half of the men that had been in his troupe had hated him, now this boy hated him.  
P


	5. The Father Who Was Never There, Flood of...

Chapter 4 : The Father Who Was Never There, Flood of Memories  
P  
P  
PNobunaga Chuusei, who was now known as the 'Great Nobunaga Miyashita', was famous - or atleast as famous as he could be. His name had changed solely for his career. He was an actor, a beautiful and perfect actor. People use to think that Ichimu looked amazingly like he, and not Keishu, should be Nobunaga's brother. If it was the blonde hair and blue eyes that they shared in common, then many would mistake Nobunaga's agent for his father. In fact, Nobunaga's agent was Ichimu's father. That is why Keishu would later stop dead in his tracks when facing the Seiryu Seishi and their priest.  
P  
PUnlike most people who don't live with their parents, it was not because Ichimu's parents had died. It was because his father didn't want him. His father was too busy-atleast that's what everyone said. He was a very successful, very goal-oriented businessman. A son? You had to be joking. The successful man known simply as 'Hiryu' had no son. His son was dead to him-unless he needed his son for something. That's why Ichimu had befriended Keishu.  
P  
PKeishu was Nobunaga's little brother and Nobunaga cared about him greatly. The only time Hiryu had ever even bothered to contact his son was on Nobunaga's behalf. Nobunaga wanted his brother to make friends. Ichimu was Keishu's age. Since Ichimu had only seen his father once, it was no suprise that he didn't notice the similarities that led him subconciously to hating one of his Seishi. Keishu, on the other hand, knew Ichimu's father well.  
P  
P*****  
P  
PKeishu stood still, facing the small group calling themselves the Seiryu Seishi. Just like the Suzaku Seishi, they were incomplete. He uttered a small cry. "Hiryu-san! What are you doing here?"  
P  
P"The same as you." Ichimu crossed his arms.  
P  
PKeishu looked at him puzzled. "No, no. What is your Ifather/I doing here, Ich. What is Hiryu-san doing here?"  
P  
P"My father? What nonsense are you talking?"  
P  
P"Your father!" Keishu pointed at Nakago.  
P  
PIchimu laughed. "Have you hit your head, Keishu? That's Seiryu Seishi Nakago."  
P  
P"I know Hiryu-San when I see him, though!"  
P  
PBoth boys had left their Seishi a good distance away. The only thing both sides could hear was Keishu's hysterical accusations, not what they were though. They both saw him point at Nakago. Soi turned to the older Seishi. "What is he doing?"  
P  
P"It seems that Nakago-Sama bears a great resemblance to Seiryu no Houshi's father." Tomo seemed to appear out of nowhere.   
P  
PYui nearly jumped. How did he DO that? It was eerie, creepy. She hated it, yet hadn't she been upset when he had died? She blinked stunned for a second. What had brought that thought. When he died? He hasn't died! She was suprised when her mind reassured her that he was dead. That Soi and Nakago also were. That the Seishi on Miaka's side were as well. Then the dam burst and all of her memories came flooding out. She remembered every last one of her seishi, their deaths, their lives, their names. Was this real? She couldn't remember. There was a howl and she felt a shiver run down her spine.  
  
PIchimu whipped around. What was going on? The green-haired boy, the wolf-man-where had they come from?  
P  
P"Lady Yui!" Suboshi took hold of Yui's hands. "What's going on?"  
P  
PAshitare growled at Nakago, vaguely remembering that somehow his loyalty had been abused. Soi and Tomo both took steps back from Nakago as everything came back into place. As Soi's face washed over with horror, a storm began to pour down.  
P  
P"I died for you and you-you just went right on with your plan!" Soi looked at Nakago.  
P  
PAs the make-up ran in stripes down his face, Tomo glared at Nakago. "I did everything for you. Even in death I served you. You didn't even have the decency to look for my body yourself."  
P  
P"You're all here. Every one of you that died." Yui marveled.  
P  
PIchimu's voice rang out over the storm. "Because the only living people who can cross into this realm are already half-dead, hollow inside. The Priest isn't a bringer of life. The book lied. All he brings is a hollow shell of life for a dead soul. We're all dead. We just don't know it. There's no God to be summoned. They've already been and gone. There's just unfinished business that's left."  
P  
PLightning flashed and thunder crackled as Ichimu stepped toward his seishi. Nakago continued to coldly stare him down. Nakago saw the two who had loved him out of the corner of his eye. Soi's face was contorted with rage. Tomo's mask of emotionless cold was gone. It had left with all the make-up. He was furious. "Tomo." He turned to address him first. Tomo could always be won back. It was his greatest flaw.  
P  
P"No. I am not your Seishi. I am not this 'Tomo'. Your Tomo is a brave war general, an excellent actor, a great illusionist. Your Tomo loves you. I am Ryu Chuin and I despise you. You represent all the wrong choices I could have made in my past because we are similar." Running one long red nail along the holder snapped it and Tomo-now Chuin, the young man he had once been- let his hair fall around him, sticking in silky strands to his face. His pale china-doll skin represented a life living in shadows.  
P  
PNakago acted as if this hadn't suprised him, yet it did. When had Tomo learned to defy him? "Soi."  
P  
P"No. Chuin is right. There are no Seiryu Seishi here. I am Haku Kaen." The red-headed woman responded.  
P  
P"You see, Nakago. You're the only one who can't accept that your time as a Seiryu Seishi is over." Ichimu stepped closer again. "You will never be a God. The best thing you could have ever been was a loving father. You fail at that, too."  
P


End file.
